Silmarien Goldeneve
by CherryBlossom6
Summary: Mari finds herself involved with the Fellowship and an adventure even she thought would never come about. Being an Elf raised by Hobbits, adventure is bound to come along...maybe more...
1. Prologue

Prologue 

1000 years before the Fellowship of the Ring

A dark figure cloaked in black made its way towards the Shire.  It was a shadow moving quickly across the grass and hilly land.  It made no footprints as it ran lightly over the grass.  In its arms was a bundle that occasionally moved.  Sometimes an occasional noise would emit from it.  The cloaked figure would then gently pat it then continue running.  It had almost reached its destination.  The small bundle in its arms was no other than an elven baby.  The cloaked figure had now entered the Shire.  It looked at a small scroll that had been in its pocket.  It read this:

Bring Silmarien to the house of Baggins.

Leave her in the care of the Master of the house.

The cloaked figure ran towards Bag End and left the young Silmarien on the doorstep along with a scroll that read this:

            Take care of this young elf.

                Let her dwell with you and learn about your folk.

                Keep her as a daughter.

                Many thanks.

Bag End would be Silmarien's home for the next 1000 years.  She would stay with the Baggins' for many generations.  Silmarien would live with the hobbits forgotten for a long time.  The hobbits would treat her as one of their own gladly, for they were not as discriminating as the race of man.  Silmarien would dwell here peacefully until the Adventure of the Ring lured her away.  


	2. The Return of Gandalf

Disclaimer:  I do not own Tolkien's imagination at all.  Neither do I own the Lord of the Rings plot.  If you wish to sue me, you will not gain anything, for I have no money.  I may stick to the movie plot, so please do not shed ill feelings about that.  Every character her belongs to Tolkien _except_ for Silmarien Goldeneve (Mari).  Please do not pull your hair because I am using the plot from the movie.  Enjoy the story…

Chapter 1:  The Return of Gandalf

1000 years later

"MARI!!!  You win!  I give up!  Come out will you?" Frodo shouted around him.  They had been playing a hiding game where Frodo this time was to look for Mari.  They had become very great friends, even though Mari was an elf.  They were pretty much inseparable.  Sam would usually be found around them, or Merry and Pippin, but not today.  

            "Ah, so you finally give up do you?" Said Mari from right behind Frodo.  Frodo nearly jumped out of his skin.  

            "Oh am I going to get you for that!!!" Yelled Frodo.  He tried to lash out at her and catch her, but she jumped up and grabbed the nearest branch.  She swung up and practically ran up the tree.  

            "Can you get me from up here?  I highly doubt it Frodo!  So I win again!  Not surprising."

            "That's not fair!  You know I can't beat you at tree climbing!  I can beat you at eating though!"

            "I bet you could.  I would not be able to beat a bottomless pit such as yourself," replied Mari to this.  

            "Darn proud of it too, thank you very much," Frodo replied.  Mari suddenly tilted here head as though listening to something far away.  Frodo tried listening, but he could not hear anything.  

            "I think someone is coming.  Ai, Ai!  Gandalf is here!  He is back!" With that, Mari swung to another branch and hopped down running as fast as she could in the direction of the road.

            "You could wait for me, but no, you won't!" Shouted Frodo running after her.  Frodo struggled to catch up.  They both rounded a bend and there, before them, was a figure wearing a gray cloak and a tall pointy hat.  He had a wooden staff with him and was riding in a horse-drawn wagon.  Gandalf looked up in time to see to beings jump upon him and hug him furiously.  

            "What's this?  Not patient enough to wait for me?  Hello young ones, nice to see you to.  Thank you for greeting me a good morning.  It is a nice morning isn't it?" Said Gandalf with an amused smile on his face.  

            "Gandalf!  It's good to see you!" Said Frodo and Mari at the same time.

            "You have grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you.  As for you Mari, you look just the same, except for that mischievous gleam in your eyes, that seems to have grown quite a bit brighter than the last time I saw it," replied Gandalf with a smile in his voice.  He was quite proud of the way that the hobbit and elf had made such good friends despite their differences.  He was overall proud of the way the hobbits had taken care of and declared Silmarien as one of their own.  Hobbits were amazing creatures.  That was what he could agree on.  

            For the next 15 minutes, the three of them talked about the weather.  Frodo was asking about what kind of recipes Gandalf had encountered on his adventures.  Mari was eager to hear about all of the beings he had encountered.  She was particularly interested in elves, for she was partly one.  She wanted to know what they were like, what they looked like.

            "Mari, if you are so interested in what an elf looks like, look in the mirror!  I am sure you will find your answers there." Said Gandalf in mock frustration.  He was overall happy to be back in the Shire.  

            "Ah, but you see, I am not a true elf, I have some kind of Hobbit background.  Bilbo said my great grandmother was an elf.  They could not take care of me, so they left me in the care of the Baggins family.  Isn't that right, Gandalf?" Asked Mari in a light voice.  Gandalf was shocked.  Young Silmarien did not even know that she was a pure elf!  He would have a long chat with Bilbo when he saw him.  

            "Mmm, I am not very educated in that subject.  I presume you know your full name though, right?" Asked Gandalf.

            "Of course!  It is Mari Baggins.  What else would it be?" Said Mari in a confused voice.  

            "Are you quite all right Gandalf?  You do not seem well, for you are asking Mari many questions that you already knew.  Well, we must be going, I still have to claim revenge on Mari for beating me three times in a row during our games.  Good Bye." Said Frodo happily.

            "Oh no you don't." With that, Mari leaped out of the wagon with astounding grace and landed noiselessly.  She then scampered into the woods.  Frodo then leaped out after and made a rather noisy landing.  Gandalf watched the two chase each other from his view.  He had never seen a hobbit and an elf with such a great friendship.  He still had to talk to Bilbo though.  It was ridiculous that the young maiden did not even know her own full name.  Silmarien Goldeneve.  He did not know if he was the one to tell her though.  This looked like something that would take a lot of sensitivity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Frodo and Mari were having a conversation.  Mari was up in a tree trying to get Frodo to come up too.  Hobbits and trees do mix well.

            "Frodo, the tree will not bite you, I have even asked its permission for you to come up.  Come on!!" Mari tried vainly to persuade Frodo to mount the tree. 

            "I like the ground a lot better.  It is closer to the ground, if you catch my drift.  Hobbits belong on the ground, not up in a tree.  But since you will not stop until I get myself stuck in a tree, fine, but you had better help me up!" Frodo shouted up to the leaves.  A hand suddenly protruded from a bushel of leaves frightening Frodo about a mile off the ground.  Mari caught him and hauled him up. 

            "I thought that would be the easiest way to get you up here, so, do you like the view?  I thought you would.  May I complement that lovely shade of green on your face?"  Frodo simply muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'mimblewimble.'  Mari laughed out right.  "I am glad that you are enjoying yourself."

            Suddenly, both of them heard an earsplitting crack and turned around immediately.  Fireworks illuminate the now black sky.  Frodo and Mari stood for a few moments and stared at the sky in awe.  Gandalf really did know how to make fireworks look their best.  Then they both remembered.  

            "Bilbo's party!  Come on Frodo!  I would not want to miss this for the world!  Let us hurry!"  Mari jumped out of the tree clutching Frodo's wrist and landed with a very frightened hobbit behind her about to collapse.  

            "TELL ME NEXT TIME YOU PLAN TO DO THAT!!!!!  I will get you back later, now we have to go to the party or Gandalf will have our heads," Frodo said, quite shaken up.

            "Agreed."  With that, Frodo and Mari ran towards the commotion that was Bilbo's party.  They arrived to music and festivities along with astounding arrays of color and brightness form the fireworks.  Frodo danced and enjoyed himself fully.  Mari was a little more composed then usual.  Something was nagging at her heart.  She did not know what.  She decided it would be best to bring up the situation with Gandalf.  He was wise and would know what to tell her.  Mari made her way over to Gandalf who was sitting and watching the party with an amused expression on his face.  He looked over and saw Mari approaching.  

            "What bothers you Mari?  Why are you not joining in the festivities?  I have rarely ever seen you without a smile evident on your face," Gandalf said in a friendly voice.

            "I do not know, I feel like there is something missing from me.  Almost like this was not the life that I was supposed to live.  Like there is something that I do not know about that has been hushed up for quite some time.  Almost like I had lived an interesting past that I know absolutely nothing about.  I have had many parents, for I have some kind of elvish blood to make me live quite long, but I feel like the information is not quite fulfilling.  I have seen many years pass in the Shire.  They have all been spent nicely, but every time I see another one of my parents pass away, something tears at my heart.  I know not what to make of it.  I cannot explain these feelings very well.  I want to see something new.  I feel that part of myself is missing.  Do you know what to make of these feelings?" Mari spilled her heart out to Gandalf, who in turn let her speak herself into silence without interruption.  He knew what it was that she was suffering.  He felt this would be a good time to explain her past, she was old enough and sooner or later she would have to meet up with those that she came from.  Mari was a full blood elf, and it was time she learned about it.  

            "Mari, I believe that it is time that you learned of your past.  I understand what you are feeling, for it is common amongst your kin.  Tonight you will learn.  But for now, enjoy yourself, for I see dark times coming.  I can feel them in the air.  Join in with the festivities.  I believe I see Frodo over there; he looks as though he is trying to persuade old Samwise Gamgee to have a dance with Rosie.  I believe I have never seen such a pink shade in a hobbit's face before."        

            "All right, keep your secrets.  I hope I find out sooner rather than later.  I think I will go and rest my sore ears from all of this commotion," said Mari in a somewhat annoyed voice.  Gandalf sighed and watched her take leave.  Mari was growing up.  She was turning into Silmarien Goldeneve.  He knew that sooner or later this would happen.  It was time for her to learn her heritage.  He wondered how Frodo would take this news.  He wondered how Mari would take this news.  At that moment, Bilbo was preparing for his speech where he would play his 'joke'.

            Gandalf listened to Bilbo's speech and noted that Bilbo had his hand in his pocket.  He was fingering something and Gandalf knew all too well what it was that lay concealed in those pockets.  Bilbo removed his hand from his pocket clutching something tightly in his small fist.  

            "I've put this over far too long," said Bilbo in a strained whisper, and then, as if it was an afterthought, he said "Goodbye."  Then vanished into this air.  Gandalf sucked in his breath.  He knew exactly what Bilbo had done.  Frodo meanwhile had a look of clear bewilderment on his face. 

Mari was nowhere in sight, she had left the commotion and was seeking solitude in the trees.  She had a mixture of strange feelings.  Mari just wanted to be alone that night.  The hobbits did not worry about her disappearing in the night.  She would return in the morning and all would be fine again.  She was just a little gloomy that night.  It would be treated in the morning.  As always, Mari receded to her favorite tree and climbed up into its long thick limbs.  

Gandalf stood and waited in Bilbo's kitchen.  He knew Bilbo would come in at any moment and would be reprimanded for his idle behavior with the ring.  This was not a mere trinket to be played with, he could already sense danger and it was pulsing steadily from that confounded ring.  He heard a door lightly close.  Bilbo had come.  Bilbo walked in happily picking out a perfect walking stick.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Gandalf standing next to the fireplace.  

"Gandalf!  You nearly scared the curl right out of my hair!"  Said Bilbo in an alarmed voice.  

"Bilbo, there are many magical rings in this world and none should be used likewise!" Gandalf said in a wise and stern voice.

"It was just a bit of fun.  Did you see the look on their faces…Oh, you're probably right, as always," said Bilbo in a careless voice.  He knew naught of the power and danger of the Ring.

"What about Silmarien?  She knows nothing of her past and she believes that her grandmother was a hobbit!  She does not even know her own name!  Bilbo, you must tell her, she is quite old not to know about her own past.  Tell her of her name so that she can realize the nature of her being.  She cannot figure this out on her own.  There is a darkness about and the need is urgent, trust me like you once did," Gandalf said in a quiet and somewhat gentle voice.  

Meanwhile, Mari was sleeping in a tree with her eyes open staring into something unseen.  She had no idea about the discussions in Bag End.  She also had no idea about the actions that would concern Frodo in a matter of hours.  Mari had no idea that her life would soon be changed forever. 

**Author's Notes:  I would really appreciate it if you would review this and give me some kind of motivation.  If you do not want to review this, then don't, but it would be nice if you did.  I like to know what people think of my work, is it good or is it bad?  Another thing, try not to skip the author's message, it sometimes tells important information.   Thank you for having the patience to read this chapter, please continue on the next chapter.  You have my blessing along with those that surround me.  It may take one or two chapters for the Fellowship to show up, I need to place some kind of plot into this.  I KNOW SILMARIEN IS A NAME FROM THE WORLD OF TOLKIEN!!!  I simply like it.  I apologize for my outburst it came naturally.**    


	3. The Journey Begins and Sillaluna Enters

Disclaimer: I do not own what Tolkien has already written about.  I do not own the Lord of the Rings at all…(duh!)  If you really want to sue me, I have absolutely no money.  I own Silmarien Goldeneve though.  That I will claim.

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins and Sillaluna Enters 

            Mari woke to the gentle humming of the birds that greeted the morning's sunrays.  There was a sparkling on the tree leaves above Mari's head, as if the light of many diamonds.  The sun was rising over the hilltops showering all in bright warmth.  Mari stood up and balanced easily on the limbs of the tree.  Then suddenly, as if a blow hit her in the stomach, she knew something was not right.  There was something missing from her senses.  Mari pondered this for a moment, then realized.  Frodo was not there.  She could not trace him, keen as her senses were.  Mari hopped out of the tree and landed on her feet.  Then she raced as fast as her legs would take her towards Bag End.  Something was seriously wrong in this atmosphere.  

            Mari arrived at Bag End only to find it completely deserted.  She frantically scampered around the area looking for clues of Frodo or Bilbo.  Along with panic, Mari felt hurt.  Frodo had left without her, even Sam had also.  They were all considered to be best friends.  They now plainly left without her.  Mari pushed the blossom of sadness out of her stomach and continued her search for Frodo, Bilbo, and Sam.  Still no luck.  Mari then began to worry.  What if a dark lord kidnapped them?  What if they had evacuated because of some danger and forgot to tell her?  What if they did not care whether or not they told her?  Mari tried desperately to get these thoughts out of her head while she searched the hobbit hole.  

            After about 2 turns of searching, Mari came to a conclusion; they were nowhere near by.  Mari came up with an inspiration; she could go out and look for them!  If indeed Frodo and the others were kidnapped, she could get them back and punish the ones who did it!  This was the perfect idea.  Mari ran into her room, which was a small structure in the tree that grew right over Bag End.  She was a little too tall to dwell in the small hobbit hole.  Mari scampered up the tree into her little home and packed a small travel bag.  She packed two pairs breeches and two white shirts.  Also in the bag was a loaf of bread and a few red, ripe fruits.  This would last her until she could refill her pack with berries and such from the forest.  Mari detested meat of any kind.  Animals were her friends and her belief was that people should not eat their friends.  It was not right.  'Well, that should be it, wouldn't want to over pack now, would I?'  Mari thought to herself while gently hopping down the tree.  She landed lightly on the ground.  Even though she was panicked at the disappearances of Frodo and the others, she could not help but shed a small amount of excitement at the coming of a great adventure.  

            Mari quietly stole away into the woods trusting her senses to lead her in the right direction of where she wanted to go.  She had a pretty clear path, being somewhat elven.  She could read and tell when Frodo had last been there.  He had been in this spot a good many hours ago.  Perhaps even at this very dawn!  Mari continued and suddenly remembered something.  This was the route Bilbo had taken when he had gone to a place called Rivendell.  He had showed her a map and had told her wonderful tales of the Lonely Mountain and the Smaug the Evil Dragon.  She loved those tales quite a lot.  The path Frodo had left brought her deep into the forest.  Mari was speaking and listening to the trees for help.  Where she got this gift, she had no clue.  

            Suddenly, a small completely black cat jumped out of the nearby tree.  It had green eyes that were the exact same color as Mari's.  They even had little golden specks in them, just like Mari!  The fur of this strange cat was a sparkling flawless black that rivaled with Mari's hair.  Mari could not help it; she reached towards the cat and stroked it affectionately.  It lifted its head and made a low rich sound of contentment.  She felt a sudden affection towards this magnificent creature.  

            "*What is your name great creature? *" Asked Mari respectfully, for this was a queenly cat.

            "*My name is Sillaluna and I am your familiar.  *" Sillaluna responded.  "*Don't treat me like royalty, I am really only about your age.  I am immortal also.  If you do not mind, I would wish to be your companion.  I believe we have quite a lot in common in more than just looks.  Come, let us hasten, this area is dangerous. *" Just when Sillaluna said that, a horse came thundering through and came to an ungainly stop right in front of Mari and Sillaluna.  Sillaluna looked on curiously, and then jumped into Mari's arms.  Sillaluna shot a warning glare at the stranger.  

            "Mari!  What are you doing here?  You must get back to the Shire and stay there!  These woods are now dangerous!" Said Gandalf, he looked purely startled.    

            "Where is Frodo?  Wherever he is, I want to see him!  I am quite worried, not to mention annoyed that he left somewhere without me.  Do you know where he is Gandalf?"  Mari said rather loudly at Gandalf.  She had been scared completely out of her senses at the abandoning of Frodo and the Crew.  

            "Slow down, slow down!  You will cause yourself harm in this state.  Frodo is on a dangerous mission, which is not to be spoken of here.  I suggest that you go back and live peacefully in the Shire; you do not belong out here.  This place is dangerous," said Gandalf in a serious voice.  "You would be better suited where there is not much danger.  Please, you and your new friend should return to the Shire.  These woods are perilous!" 

            "Gandalf!  Who would have known you of all people would discriminate me because I am female!  You cannot deny me the right to aid Frodo in the quest that he is fulfilling!  There is no one to protect him aside form Sam!  I can offer protection!  I can watch and I am not bad at fighting with my hands!  Please do not discriminate me because I am a female!  I never thought you could be that way!  Frodo is my best friend and I have nowhere to go if all abandon me!"

            Gandalf suddenly realized the truth in her words.  He was discriminating her because she indeed was female.  Mari was also truthful about the fact that Frodo was not completely protected, loyal as Sam was.  With Bilbo and Frodo along with the others gone, she indeed would be alone.  Sadness might even overtake her.  Gandalf was surprised at this sudden outburst from Mari, well, it was Silmarien now.  He came up with the only conclusion that could be achieved at this moment.  She would have to join up with Frodo and Sam.  It was the only thing to do.  She also seemed to have acquired a new friend.  A small black cat was lying in her arms.  It had the exact eyes that Silmarien had.  This astounded Gandalf incredibly.  They must have been placed together by fate.  "You are indeed correct.  I was not being just.  I see the reason in your words.  Though I wish that you would for once not follow your stubborn heart, I know I cannot stop you.  Please be wary though.  Not all places are as friendly as the Shire.  I do not wish to be the person who tells you of your truthful past.  Please do not pressure me to do so.  At the moment, we have pressing matters at hand.  I must now explain to you the purpose of this quest.  Please do not interrupt me while I speak," said Gandalf in a weary voice.  Mari was a bit worried; his eyes were very tired. 

            For the next turn, Gandalf spoke without a single falter.  He explained the entire story of Sauron starting form the war of the Last Alliance.  Mari stared on, her mouth gaping as she heard this tale.  Gandalf explained how the Ring had gotten into the possession of Bilbo, and then moved on to Frodo.  Mari felt incredibly indignant when she realized that Sam was allowed to go and not she in the first place.  That is not very fair, thought Mari to herself.  However, angered as Mari was, she did not interrupt Gandalf at all.  Mari listened intently, her eyes glowing once Gandalf had finished. 

            "Elbereth!  I knew something was wrong in the air.  This seems darker than I had expected.  Frodo cannot be out on this journey alone.  He does not have proper protection.  Gandalf, direct me please!  I do not know what to do.  I know for certain this:  I will go nowhere without Sillaluna," said Mari with a soft voice.  She was still trying to contain her fear of this awful Ring.  She had hoped for a change in life, but did it have to hold the life of the free peoples of Middle-Earth?  Frodo could not do this alone.  He would need help to do this.  He would need her help.  "Direct me in thy right directions please."

            "There is to be no arguing with you, Silmarien.  I will give you a map and you must follow it intently.  This map will lead you to a valley call Rivendell.  It is not easy to reach, so you must keep your course.  As for your new friend here, I am glad you have a creature to accompany you.  My word, you two could be related if you were the same species!  Your eyes have been imprinted on this cat.  Sillaluna did you name her?  A very fitting name.  Please, head straight to Rivendell, make no stops on the way and stay off the road!  There are many dangers in this land that are not yet tamed.  Beware the Nine Riders in Black!"  With that, Gandalf handed her a scroll and galloped away fast.  Mari stared at the scroll with an odd look on her face.  What had he just called her?  Silmarien?  It was a beautiful name, but it did not belong to her.  Mari unrolled the Scroll and looked at it.  It looked like this Rivendell would be pretty hard to access.  The way looked impossibly dangerous. 

            "Well, come 'Luna.  Looks like we have a long trail to follow, if indeed we ever find the end," Said Mari in an excited voice.  

            "* Let us go into the unknown where adventures await us and call our name with strange voices! *" Said Sillaluna, matching Mari's tone of voice eagerly.  The two scampered into the woods tirelessly with a new light in their identical green-golden-sparkled eyes.  One might think that these two extraordinary creatures had known each other since the dawn of time.  From this day on, Mari and Sillaluna always were together and Mari was known for being seen with her small companion.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mari and Sillaluna made their way cautiously through the silent forest.  The birds had decided not to sing on this day.  Mari could feel the unease in the air.  A shadow of an unspoken fear drifting across the lonely land.  Even Sillaluna, who was normally calm, was tense and wary.  Mari would feel a darkness weighing down on her heart and she would wonder why she had not felt this Shadow before.  

            " *'Luna, something is not right.  I feel like the air has grown heavy and dark.  The trees often tell me of their newfound sadness.  I so not know what to make of it.  Can you feel the Drifting Darkness settle upon the land?  It grows unmercifully in my mind.  I cannot quench it! *" Mari told her faithful companion, Sillaluna, with a deadened voice.  

            "* I know what it is you feel.  It is also covering my mind.  Something tells me that we must not tarry here.  Let us make haste to Rivendell! *" Replied Sillaluna with a faint quiver in her voice.  

Mari nodded her head in agreement.  She did not like this part of the forest.  It was silent and sad.  Something was not right here.  Where was Frodo?  Where was Gandalf?  Where had the animals gone?  

"* Sillaluna, do you hear something? *" Asked Mari in a soft voice.

"* I hear nothing at all.  Absolutely nothing. *" Replied Sillaluna in a confused voice.

"* You are absolutely right.  There is nothing at all to hear.  Do you not find that strange?  That a forest is completely silent?  Is that normal?  There are no birds chiming this day.  Nor any animals running.  There is complete silence.  Where has the life gone?  Something draws near, I can feel it. *"      

Author's Notes:

Well?  What do you think?  If you want me to continue, please review.  If you don't want me to continue, then please review.  If you want me to shut up, then please review.  Okay, point taken.  If you are waiting for a certain SOMEONE to show up, it might take a few chapters. I have to make sure there is some kind of plot!  Do you see that pretty blue button down there?  If you click, you get a cookie…*hehehe* Leave me a review!  Show mercy!  Give me a reason to live!  Okay, I think I'm getting a bit too sentimental.  I do that a lot…*Kekeke*   


	4. Arrival in Rivendell

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything that Tolkien has already written about.  I don't own the Lord of the Rings plot.  I don't own…well, I think you know the drill.  Now let's get to what I can actually claim as my own.  I own Silmarien (Mari) Goldeneve, Sillaluna ('Luna) the awesome cat.  Thank you for taking up valuable time to read my little story here…*Kekeke* 

Chapter 3: Arrival In the Elven Kingdom of Rivendell 

            Mari and Sillaluna continued on, ever watchful.  An eerie wind blew in their faces and pulled threateningly on Mari's long ebony black braid that hung down her back.  Sillaluna eyed the landscape with her green eyes that so resembled Mari's.  Mari had a strange urge to huddle up in a corner and stay there forever.  She resisted the urge and her face remained emotionless.  

            Suddenly an earsplitting screech filled the air.  Mari resisted the urge to cover her ears and instead whipped out the long twin knives that had been a gift from Gandalf.  They had been made in the Elven Kingdom of Rivendell.  Each had Elven spells inscribed on them.  Each was sharpened to kill.  Mari had no idea how she knew how to use them, but she could.  She even went far enough to be deadly with them. Sillaluna sharpened her claws on a stone and stared ahead apprehensively.  

            Five disgusting orcs sprang out of the growth and stopped when they saw Mari.  The leader of the pack broke into an evil grin.  The others followed suit.  Mari watched on with a cold rage in her eyes.  She had never felt such a rage.  She had no idea where it came from, but she felt the ice drawing around her heart unmercifully.  Sillaluna looked at Mari determinedly.  Mari spun the knives in her hands and sprinted forward with inhumanly speed.  The orcs cackled and brought out their hellish weapons.  

            Mari sliced one of her blades across one of the hideous orcs.  It fell instantly.  Sillaluna managed to lock one of her long claws into the hollow in another of the orcs neck.  Two down.  Three more to destroy.  Mari brought down her long elven knife once again, but this time she was not so lucky.  A cruel looking blade slashed at her arm making a large wound that dripped with crimson blood.  Nevertheless, the orc fell upon her descending knife.  Mari smiled triumphantly in her mind, but kept her face blank.  In truth, she was feeling kind of sick with all of the killing she was doing.  Destroying life was not her nature. 

            Sillaluna hopped up unto Mari's shoulder and warded off offending orcs with her ferocious claws.  Mari smiled and gave her small companion a kiss on the cheek.  The small green-eyed cat nudged Mari affectionately. Mari felt renewed and she brought her blade up once more.  The two remaining orcs fell to her descending blade.  Sillaluna hissed that them one final time, then looked up at her companion.  

            Mari was staring at the scene with a strange look on her face.  Her face was expressionless, but her eyes showed something akin to sadness.  This was the first time she had ever killed something.  Sillaluna saw the look of sadness upon her companion's face.  

            "*Do not regret what you have done.  They would not have had an afterthought after killing you.  Those foul creatures would have simply done away with you, then continued their journey without another thought, *" said Sillaluna in a quiet, understanding voice.  

            "*It is not their fault that they kill unmercifully.  They are not nature's creatures.  They were created to destroy.  They were once Elves.  I can feel it.  I killed Elves who were tortured and Changed.  I am a murderer, *" replied Mari in a depressing voice.  

            "*It is true, they were tortured.  But you are no murder bringer.  We did not torture them when they died.  We killed them quickly.  Some Dark creatures kill their prisoners slowly.  This we did not do.  Do not call yourself a murderer for making the bringers of destruction vanish.  Let us carry on; this wood is not any safer because we killed only five beings of darkness.  I can feel evil coming this way.  We cannot tarry! *" Said Sillaluna with motivation in her voice.  Mari nodded slowly and followed after her small companion.  She looked back at the site where the dead orcs' lay and silently apologized.  It was not their fault they were built this way.  It was not their fault they lived on destruction.  Mari walked away with her head drooping.  

            Sillaluna and Mari walked for several days, following the map that Gandalf had given them.  Mari wondered many times where Frodo was and if he was all right.  He was in many ways a brother to her.  The way to Rivendell was not easy.  It seemed impossible to find this Elven Valley.  Many times Mari would hear faint rustlings in the leaves, as if they were being followed.  Sillaluna also heard this, and would often pick up the pace.  Finally, they reached the valley where the Elven Realm was located.  Mari gaped at it.  Even from this distance, it was beautiful.  

            Before Mari and Sillaluna could descend to the gates, a musical and commanding voice rang out. 

            "Greetings to you gentle cat and fair maiden!  Why do you come this way?  There are easier paths to the gates of fair Rivendell.  Tell me what business you have here." Said the tall Elf in a firm and kind voice.  He had long brown hair that was held up with two slim braids.  Mari saw his pointed ears and realized that he was an elf.

            "You are an elf!  Incredible.  I have never met an elf before.  I do have someone that I am wishing to find though.  I am looking for Frodo and Sam, if he is here," Mari said this all in a soft voice.  The elf looked at her strangely.  She knew about Frodo somehow.  This one had never met her own kind before and she believed she was related to a halfling.  "What is your name?" asked Mari curiously.   

            "My name is Leshua.  I think I will take you to Lord Elrond.  That is curious, your eyes match the hue of your companion's eyes.  That is curious.  Please follow, you chose a strange way to come," said Leshua in a kind voice.  Mari followed behind and looked at her surroundings with awe written on her face.  This place was absolutely gorgeous.

            Leshua was thinking about this maiden.  He had to admit, she was the most beautiful elven maiden he had ever seen.  She had very strange eyes.  Green and gold.  Leshua looked back at the maiden to see if she was still following.  Her small black cat was perched on her shoulder.  Leshua then realized that she had an ugly wound on her arm.  

            "You are wounded!" Said Leshua in a shocked voice.  He reached into a leather pouch that was secured around his wrist and pulled out three small leaves.  "These are athelas leaves.  Place them over your wound." Mari took the leaves and thanked him gratefully.  They continued on their way.  Soon, Mari found herself in front of huge door that was polished and seemed to radiate energy.  Leshua brought her inside and showed her to where there was another regal elf sitting.  This one seemed to be much older, even though he still looked young.  His eyes betrayed age and wisdom.  

            Leshua then left out of the door again.  Mari stood alone and nervous before the lordly elf.  

            "I have been waiting for you, Silmarien Goldeneve.  I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell.  I understand you wish to see young Frodo.  You must understand, he was greatly wounded by a Black Rider.  He may not be the same young hobbit you remember.  Frodo has now seen the Shadow of this world.  Please come this way.  Frodo lies asleep at the moment," said the Elven Lord.  Mari shook her head at his thought of what her name was.  Gandalf had called her the same thing.  It was a beautiful name, but like she had thought, it did not belong to her.  Mari followed after the Lord and was brought to a room where a small figure was staring out the window from his bed.  Mari recognized the furry feet and curly head.

            "FRODO!" Said Mari louder than usual.  Frodo snapped around and stared at Mari in surprise.  Mari almost fell at the look in his eyes.  This was not the Frodo that she remembered.  There was sadness in his eyes and a look of great burden marring his features.  

            "Mari?  Where did you come from?  Sam will be so happy; he was feeling guilty about not including you in our adventure.  I am glad that you did not go though.  It was not an adventure I would want you to have to experience, sister." Mari stared at the small Frodo in the bed.  He looked so feeble and sad. 

            "Gandalf gave me a map to find my way here.  You look really bad.  Oh, I'm sorry.  That was probably mot the best thing to say.  Well, I think you look as good as ever." Frodo looked up at Mari with laughter on his face.  You could always trust Mari to be very straightforward.  Frodo stood up and gave Mari a huge sisterly hug.  Mari hugged her 'little brother' back mightily.  Someone tapped on her shoulder.  Mari turned around and saw an elf maiden standing there with a kind expression on her face.  

            "My lady, does this small creature belong to you?"  Said the maiden.  Mari was about to comment on the 'my lady,' but she noticed Sillaluna.  The cat had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  "She was found by Lord Elrond who was having a _secret_ council with Gandalf concerning shadowed topics.  They think he was trying to spy." Mari smiled, trying deeply to restrain a fit of laughter.  Frodo was looking from the cat to Mari.  He was focusing mainly on their eyes.  They were the same!  Mari picked up her little companion and stroked her fondly.  The maiden smiled to herself and left quietly.  

            Lord Elrond entered the room and noticed Frodo, Mari, and Sam teasing each other.  Mari was calling them bottomless pits because of their like for food.  They were calling her a tree-climbing cat.  Sillaluna erupted a very indignant meow at this.  All three of them burst out laughing.  Lord Elrond smiled inwardly, but outwardly he was as stern as ever.

            "Silmarien, Sam, Frodo needs his rest, as do you.  Sam, you know where your chamber is.  Silmarien, please follow me," said Elrond in a firm voice.  Mari was confused as to why people had taken up a new nickname for her.  She bid good-bye to Frodo and followed the Lordly Elf out.  

            Mari followed out in a confused state.  Sillaluna was trailing at her heels, green eyes glittering curiously.  Mari followed until she was in a large library.  Lord Elrond brought her to a table and motioned for her to sit.  She did.

            "Where do you think you were born?" asked Elrond curiously.  

            "I was born in the Shire, Bag End to be exact," replied Mari easily.  Well, she thought to herself, I guess Elves are very curious.  

            "I see.  I will not be the one to break the news to you.  I will inform Galadriel about this at once.  You are welcome to explore Rivendell.  My daughter Arwen will show you to the gardens.  No doubt you will enjoy them," said Elrond in a kind voice.  Mari noticed that he seemed to have a fatherly brightness in his eyes when he said his daughter's name.  

            Mari was free to go, confused as ever.  She wandered around not really knowing where she was going.  Suddenly she felt something heavy on her shoulder.  Mari looked around and saw that Sillaluna was perched on her.

            "Seriously, 'Luna, you are more bird than cat.  Or should I say kitten," chuckled Mari happily.  She had missed her companion during that strange meeting with Lord Elrond.  

            "Is that so?  Well, I DO like a roasted bird now and then.  Wait a minute!  Did you just call me a kitten?!" asked Sillaluna indignantly.  "I am older than you are YOUNGLING!" Sillaluna conveniently did not notice that Mari was sustaining fits of laughter.   It gave her face a look as though she were about to explode.  

            Suddenly, a tall maiden stepped out into the pathway.  She was beautiful.

            "Hello Silmarien Goldeneve.  I am Arwen Undomiel.  Would you care to walk with me?" Mari agreed at once.  She did not mind about her new nickname anymore.  It was kind of pretty actually.  

            Silmarien and Arwen soon became great friends.  It took only 60 minutes to make them inseparable.  Arwen immediately liked Sillaluna and stroked her kindly.  Sillaluna did not mind her at all.  

Author's Note:

I am so sorry!  If you tried to review, and a message popped up that said I did not accept anonymous reviews, I am sorry.  I had no idea how that thing happened.  I turned it off and I also have a new pen name:  Cherry Blossom.  If you have any requests about my story, or helpful advice, please e-mail me at Sakurablossom66@hotmail.com.  I am really sorry that that happened.  Please Review!!           


	5. The Council of Elrond

Disclaimer:  I bet this gets tiring after a while…anyways…I do not own Lord of the Rings whatsoever.  I don't own the Lord of the Rings plot either…DUH!!!  Anyways, umm, any characters you do not recognize…belong to me.  Good.  Done.  

Chapter Four:  The Council of Elrond 

Mari returned to her room happy and light hearted.  She and Arwen had had a great time walking about the gardens.  Arwen had been overly amused when Mari had sprinted over to the main garden and had started spinning in circles trying to see everything.  Arwen had said something, what was it again?  Oh yes.

Flashback*************************

"Long have I wanted to meet you Silmarien Goldeneve," Arwen had said kindly and wistfully.  Mari had said,

"You know, my real name is Mari, you can call me that you know.  But I like my new nickname, it is so pretty!" Mari had said cheerfully.

End Flashback*********************

Mari plopped upon her bed and stroked Sillaluna fondly.  Sillaluna purred and pranced around like a queen.  The sun was reflecting off Mari's face giving her an almost alien beauty.  Her hair was swirling around her trying to free itself from the braids she had put that morning.  

Suddenly, Merry, Pippin, and Sam came bounding through the doorway.  They stopped when they saw Mari.  

"Hey Mari, you look like you just swallowed glow fluid, what's up?  Did you swallow a fire fly again?" asked Pippin innocently.  Merry elbowed him forcefully.

"You guys, come on!  Mari, there is some kind of secret meeting going on!  Frodo's there!  So is Gandalf!  I was listening for a few minutes and I think they are arguing about that ridiculous ring again!  I think we ought to go spy on it.  We do not deserve to be left out, right?  Good.  Let's go!" said Sam determinedly.  Mari agreed instantly, she hated being left out when her little brother Frodo got to be included.  Merry and Pippin were not going to be left out either.  All four of them set out in the direction of Elrond's secret council.  

They arrived in time to see Elrond talking.

"The ring was created in Mordor, only there can it be unmade.  One of you must do this," Elrond spoke in a grave voice.  Mari watched, as there was complete silence.  She noticed also some elves that had completely platinum blonde hair.  One of them seemed younger than the rest, with clear eyes.  She stopped short and stared at him from her small spot in the bushes.  He was beautiful.  He sat upon the chair gracefully and the breeze was gently picking up his hair.  She was hypnotized.  Suddenly she broke out of her reverie when a man suddenly spoke, breaking the dead silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor.  Its gates are guarded by more than just orcs.  The very air is a poisonous fume and the great eye is ever watchful.  Not with ten thousand men could you do this.  It is folly," said the man quietly and gravely.  

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Said the elf whom had caught Mari's attention forcefully.  "The ring must be destroyed!" He cried determinedly, his fair face shining, causing Mari's heart to skip a beat.  

            "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it, eh!" A dwarf had sprung out of his seat angrily.  "I would rather die than see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" He said angrily.  All of the Elves present save for Elrond and his sons had sprung angrily to the defense of their kin.  Mari was fascinated.  Who knew that a few simple words could get them so worked up?  Suddenly she spotted Frodo.  He stood up and said something that made her heart go cold.

            "I will take the ring," no one heeded him.  He said it louder, " I will take the ring!" That silenced everyone.  All turned to him and looked down at Frodo's short height.  "Though I do not know the way."

            "I will help you with this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," said Gandalf in a settled way.  

            "Upon my life and death I shall protect you.  You have my sword," said the one known as Aragorn.

            "And you have my bow," said the elf who was known as Legolas who had stolen Mari's attention.  

            "And my ax," said the dwarf known as Gimli.  Suddenly, Mari made a decision then and there. She jumped out of her bush and ran to Frodo's side.

            "I don't know where my little brother thinks he's going without me here to protect him," said Mari in a comically commanding voice.  People just looked at her as if she was crazy.  Elf and hobbit, related?  Well that was new.  "What?" asked Mari in a confused voice.  Suddenly, Sam popped out of his little bush.

            "Frodo and Mari are definitely not going anywhere without me," said Sam crossing his arms and lifting his chin.  

            "Indeed it is hardly possible to separate the three of you even when Frodo is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" said Elrond with a smile obvious in his voice.  

            "Ai, Ai!!  We're coming too!" yelled the forms of Merry and Pippin as they raced out from behind stone pillars.  Elrond had a comical look of annoyance on his ageless face.  "You'll have to tie us up in a sack to stop us!" said Merry indicating that the decision was settled.  

            "Besides, you need people of intelligence on this mission…quest…thing." Said Pippin haughtily.  Mari snorted.  

            "Well that rules you out, Pip!" whispered Merry softly.  Pippin did a double take, the first time not understanding what Merry had meant.  

            "Ten companions!" started Elrond in a wise voice.  "You shall be the fellowship of the ring!" (Soundtrack from movie.)

            "Great!  Where are we going?" asked Pippin in an animated voice.  Frodo and Mari looked at him exasperatedly.

Author's notes:

So sorry for the long chapter!  Please keep reviewing!  More reviews, more chapters…hehehe.  

Anonymous: Thank you for your praise!  I will try to keep adding more every time I hit the computer screen!  Thank you for reviewing my story.  –CherryBlossom

Lady Celeste:  Wow!  You really think it is good?  Thanks!  I will keep writing in that case!!!!  I have a cat named Celeste, she is really cute.  -CherryBlossom  

Brenda: I am glad that you find this interesting.  I will probably start revealing her past in the next chapter.  Not all the way though.  The whole story of her background should come out sometime near Lothlorien.  Thanks for the compliment!  -CherryBlossom 

Leila Winters:  Legolas showed up in this chapter!  Sorry he didn't get a great part, but I thought I should have ended the chapter there to make it fun.  True 'love' should not really come out until way later, but fun things will happen in most chapters.  I agree with about your elf comment.  -CherryBlossom

Sparkle Faerie:  Really?  You just saw the movie for the first time?  Cool.  I read the book first, but I loved the movie!  Legolas did show up in this chapter (so there!)  I think you ought to tone it down on the sugar.  (As CherryBlossom picks up a spoon and starts eating sugar from the bag.)  *kekeke*  -CherryBlossom


	6. The Ring Goes South Part 1

Disclaimer: I bet you get the idea by now, but just in case. I do not own the Lord of the Rings plot whatsoever. That belongs to the complex mind of J.R.R Tolkien. I do own a few characters though that I can proudly call my own! (Hugs characters and wards away evil character-stealers) If anyone does want to borrow my characters though, just ask. (Like anyone would want to).  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The Ring Goes South Part 1  
  
Mari danced around the garden happily. She was included in the adventure of her dreams! Little did she know that this adventure would soon become a nightmare and would uncover strange secrets about herself that she never knew possible.  
  
Mari had no idea of these things whatsoever. Sillaluna had an inkling, but she kept it to herself. Mari danced around until she knocked into someone.  
  
"Mari! Do you mind?!" yelled Frodo indignantly. He was sprawled on the floor in a heap.  
  
"Hello Frodo! How are you this morning? I am included in the adventure! Don't worry Frodo! I will protect you until the end!" Said Mari with a determined air in her voice. Frodo looked at his big sister and ran over and hugged her tightly. Mari hugged him back. She then realized that Frodo was sad.  
  
"Frodo, what is it?" asked Mari in a concerned voice.  
  
"I am afraid! If I do not get the ring to Mordor, then everything will be my fault! I will be the reason that the land would be covered in a second darkness. I know not what to do!" said Frodo in a sad and slightly hysterical voice.  
  
"Frodo, I do not know what words of wisdom I can bestow upon you. But know this, I will always be by your side as your big sister, even when we are not physically next to each other. I believe that you will succeed on this mission. I do not doubt your capability to destroy the ring. Be at peace. Do not worry so much!" said Mari in a sincere voice. Frodo's face brightened at this. Of course she was right! It would not do for him to worry for the rest of his life, however long that might be. "Get some sleep Frodo."  
  
Frodo gave Mari on last hug and walked off to his sleeping area. Mari did also. She snuggled under her cloak up in a tree and quickly fell into the land of dreams. Her eyes drooped. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mother come back to me! Mari opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the Shire again, except this Shire was different. The land was darkening, for night was almost upon the land. A swift figure was racing to Bag End. He was clutching something to his chest that resembled a small child. (Sound familiar?) Mari looked on confused. He left the child on the doorstep of Bag End with a note. Mari walked over and the runner did not seem to notice her. He bent down gracefully and kissed the brow of the small child. Then he ran away, swift as lightning.  
  
The scene changes.  
  
A woman, an elf, was cradling a baby. The elf maiden had the same colored eyes as Mari had. Her hair was long and raven black. An elf male walked behind the maiden and smiled at her, his golden-amber eyes full of love and warmth. His hair was a deep amber and hung to his elbows.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. A wizard walked in. He was robed in white and had hair the color of snow. The elf male stepped in front of his mate and child protectively. The wizard laughed and with his magic, threw the elf aside. He reached the child and brought his long staff down on the small one. The mother lunged in front of her baby and got the full blow of the staff. Power radiated from her skin. Several cuts marred her flawless skin. The baby screamed.  
  
Mari was bursting with anger. She ran out in front of the wizard and tried to grab his staff. Now was when Mari was visible. The wizard hit Mari hard on the side of her head and made a nasty gash on her cheek. The dying mother, the amber eyed elf, and the baby had not noticed Mari. She was not visible to them, only to the wizard. The amber-eyed elf had run over to his wife with grief written upon his face. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Mari woke up suddenly and fell out of her perch. Almost losing her balance. She caught herself in time. A searing pain was in her left cheek and side of her head. Mari brought her hand to her cheek and withdrew it. Blood was smeared on her fingers. She had a nasty bruise forming the other side of her face. Sillaluna looked at her with a question in her eyes.  
  
"Mari, we must go! The fellowship will leave without us if we do not hurry!" said Sillaluna in an urgent tone. Mari got up, a bit dazed.  
  
Both Mari and the black cat raced toward the entrance to Rivendell. But Mari stopped as she heard something being said about her.  
  
"I don't want a she-elf in the group! She will be a burden to us all! They cannot fight. They need protection," said Boromir in an annoyed tone. He was throwing up his hands while talking to Aragorn.  
  
"Do not deal out judgment so rapidly, Boromir. She may have talent with the weapons," said Aragorn. Suddenly, Sillaluna burst out and hissed angrily at them. Both humans turned around to see Mari staring at them with wide eyes full of confusion. She didn't even look angry, only disappointed. They noticed the injuries upon her face and were about to walk over, but Mari raced away with Sillaluna hot on her heels.  
  
Mari stood with the rest of the Fellowship, waiting for Gandalf and Elrond to arrive. And arrive they did, along with Boromir and Aragorn. Boromir looked uneasily at Mari. Mari was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice when Gandalf walked over and started talking to her.  
  
"What has happened to you Mari? Why are you hurt?" Said Gandalf signaling to the nasty cut on her cheek and the bruise on the side of her face.  
  
"What? Oh. Um, I have no idea. I was just, um, I don't know," said Mari in an offhand sort of voice. Frodo and other hobbits looked at her in confusion. Sillaluna, protective as always, meowed at them to mind their own business.  
  
"You keep quiet Sillaluna, I have a right to comment on the state of her injuries!" said Gandalf while bending down and contradiction the cat. Mari laughed and seemed to ease down the tension in everyone.  
  
Legolas was merely watching the doings of the hobbits, but for a reason unknown to him, his eyes always seemed to shift in that elf's direction. He couldn't help but notice that she was very beautiful. But she also had a young child's air to her. As if she was always cheerful and never sad. He wondered what she would be like with weapons.  
  
Elrond, upon his dazzling white horse, bid them farewell and safe journey.  
  
Frodo left with apprehension in his mind, clearly quite afraid of what would happen to him and to his friends on this journey.  
  
Sam left with food and joy on his mind. He was not aware of the danger they were all in, only aware of what the night's dinner would be.  
  
Merry and Pippin, as carefree as hobbits can get, left without a care or worry on their mind. They of course did not know at all what they were getting in., but were eager to be a part of whatever it could be.  
  
Gandalf left with worry in his wise mind. He had no idea what would happen. But he knew Frodo was strong.  
  
Aragorn left with courage and loyalty in his heart. He would protect all to his ability and would see the ring destroyed. That contented him for the meantime.  
  
Boromir, he left with a strange feeling in his mind. He felt oddly strained and could not bear to look at Frodo for too long. He merely shook off this odd feeling, hoping it not to come again.  
  
Legolas left with adventure written in his mind. He was away from his home and the worries and annoyances of his title, and he was purely contented with that, completely unaware of what would stir up his heart in time.  
  
Gimli, he was thinking about Elves, and how he could stand one for a long period of time. It would be hard, but he would show them all.  
  
As for Mari, she was confused about her dream and puzzled about her injuries. She left with much on her mind.  
  
In all, the Fellowship departed, each with much to occupy their minds for a long period of time. They would all see their thoughts changed in time.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Please forgive me. (Please?). I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll try to update more; I have just been so busy lately. Sorry for not updating sooner!!!!!! If you can put in your hearts to review, please do so. (please?) 


	7. The Ring Goes South Part 2

Disclaimer: I wish I wrote the Lord of the Rings, but I didn't, so therefore, I don't own and I never will. But the small amounts of characters that I can proudly call my own are Silmarien, Sillaluna, Leshua, and a few other characters that will come in time.  
  
One person inquired whether I was a fan of Sailor Moon, and my answer to that is the following: I am not a fan and the reason I used the name Luna is Sillaluna is because Luna is moon in Spanish and other languages. Silla is just a name I conjured out of the shallow depths of my mind.  
  
Onward with the Story now!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Ring Goes South Part 2  
  
Mari sat with her arms encircling her knees as she stared out into the distance. Boromir and Aragorn not far off were tutoring Merry and Pippin in the art of Swordsmanship. Their shouts of triumph could be heard.  
  
As for Mari, perhaps Silmarien, she was uncharacteristically silent and solemn. A fair amount was plaguing her mind. Recent dreams most of all. And also her new acquired nickname: Silmarien Goldeneve. She was not sure if she liked it. It seemed to stir up oddly familiar memories, but she could not place them.  
  
Sillaluna was sleeping peacefully on Mari's coat, contentedly snuggled in the deep comfort of thick material.  
  
Mari had never felt so alone in her life. Frodo and the other hobbits had a lot to worry about, and they at least had a part to play. She felt out of place. She felt that she would be of no use to any of the fellowship. They all knew what was going on. She barely knew of the ring's great power. All she could think about was her vivid dream. Mari gently traced the scar on her face; it was still bright and painful. The bruise had already gone away. Why had she acquired injuries in a supposed dream?  
  
"That injury looks to be ill-fated. Will you allow me to treat it?" said a voice from beside her. Mari turned and looked into the bright eyes of Legolas Greenleaf. He had a look of slight concern on his fair face.  
  
"If it is not a great trouble, then yes please, I would be most grateful for I know not much of the healing arts," replied Mari in a hollow tone. She had no idea what brought this bought of depression on her behalf.  
  
Out of nowhere it seemed, Legolas brought out a small bottle of water like fluid in a small green bottle.  
  
"What is that?" asked Mari, curiosity thankfully whisking away her depression.  
  
"This is a medicine made from boiled Athelas leaves. It is a very simple mixture, but also very powerful. It can heal almost any wound in a minimal amount of time," Legolas replied. He took a small cloth from one of the supply bags and he spilled some of the medicine into it. He then gently placed the cloth and her scar and let the medicine take effect.  
  
Mari winced as she felt the medicine go deep into her wound. But after a second, she felt a wonderful cool feeling spread around the injured area. Legolas removed the cloth and smiled at her, silently asking if it felt any better.  
  
"I thank you with every fiber in me. I never knew any such medicine existed," said Mari in a very grateful tone. "How is it made?"  
  
"First, you must find the Athelas leaf, commonly known as Kingsfoil. Second, you boil water and place the Athelas leaves inside and wait for their essence to spread in the water. Not at all complex," replied Legolas. "Your scar will be gone by tomorrow evening."  
  
"MARI!" yelled a loud Hobbit voice that sounded like Sam. "Come over here and prove to Frodo that I am a better cook than that-that-that false Chef at Bree!"  
  
"Bree? Where's that? Oh my, a cooking competition, this might get bad. Once again, thank you so much! I am in your debt for a long time. I should probably go and sort out that Hobbit fight, it looks not very good," said Mari in a small voice. For some reason unknown to her, she was embarrassed. Maybe it was the fact that she had never really been so close to an Elf before, and this one was rather-well-more fair than most of the companions she had been with.  
  
Legolas smiled in a very charming way that made Mari almost turn red, but she sucked it in. She gave one last bow of gratitude and ran over to Sam and Frodo, hiding her emotions as sternly as she could.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas seemed to fly across the rocks as he stared into the distance.  
  
"What's that?" asked Pippin in a confused tone.  
  
"Its just a wisp of cloud," relied Gimli in a dismissive tone.  
  
"Its moving fast, and against the wind," said Boromir, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"They look like black crows," exclaimed Mari, surprising everybody but Legolas that she could see that far.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" cried Legolas, his melodic voice loud over every one else's.  
  
"HIDE!!" Yelled Aragorn frantically. Everyone grabbed their items or put out the fire as they dove into bushes and behind rocks. Strong hands clasped themselves around Mari's wrist and she was pushed into a bush of some kind of sage-smelling bush. She looked around to see who had pushed her, but she could see no one.  
  
Sudden fear enclosed itself around her heart as the Black Crows, spies of Saruman, sped past her hiding area. Dread filled her with its cold weight and she shut her eyes tightly.  
  
They finally flew off into the horizon, leaving a trail of dread in their path. Everyone exited their hiding places and looked at each other with crestfallen expressions.  
  
"Spies of Saruman, our path is being watched. We must take that Pass of Caradhras." Said Gandalf simply, but with menace in his voice.  
  
At the mention of Saruman, a strange feeling of utter hate filled Mari's heart. It bubbled inside of her and rage took over. Her green and gold eyes changed their color into a darker emerald shade, golden sparks seeming to shoot from her eyes. Everyone noticed this change and Mari and looked at her in confusion.  
  
Her ears were closed off to all sound except the beating of her heart and her senses changed. Her sight grew blurry and her beating heart grew louder.  
  
"Mari! Listen to me now! Do not let yourself be taken by revenge!" Gandalf was speaking in a deep voice full of command and his staff illuminated the scenery.  
  
Suddenly, Mari's eyes cleared and her ears were unblocked. Her eye color turned back to normal. A thin sheen of sweat was on her forehead and her face was pale. Her body shook violently. All faces were looking at her, worry all over their faces.  
  
"Mari, can you hear me?" asked Gandalf loudly.  
  
"Yes, I can. I apologize. I have no idea what came over me. Pardon my behavior, for it has already taken too much time from the quest," Mari said in a determined voice. She silently begged with her eyes for them not to question her about what had happened. They all nodded slightly and went about their business.  
  
She received a glance every now and then though.  
  
Author's Note: Pardon my unacceptable tardiness! I am so Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, please review this and tell me if I should be writing more of it! 


	8. Over Caradhras

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I never have. I never will. Okay? Are we clear? That's good.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this! I swear I will try to update a lot more than I have been lately.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 7: Over Caradhras  
  
"What's up with you Mari? You've been acting strange lately," said Frodo in a worried tone. The other hobbits were nodding in agreement.  
  
"I don't really know. I'm just tired I guess.Listen; we should all get some rest. You heard what Gandalf said. That Pass of Caradhras looks to be treacherous. I wouldn't want to be unfocused. Good Night all of you," whispered Mari to the hobbits. They all nodded and went to their sleeping mats. They trusted Mari, she had always been truthful.  
  
Mari put her head down and watched the stars. Soon, her eyes drifted together and she slept. Perhaps for the first time in her life, she slept with her eyes closed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A raven-haired she-elf was silently sitting in a field surrounded by wild flowers. Her eyes were closed and the wind was blowing, causing her hair to fan out and give her an ethereal beauty. Birds were singing not far off and the animals were happy and carefree.  
  
Another Elf crept up behind the she-elf, making absolutely no noise. The female opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I know you're there Aariel. I'm not stupid. Shouldn't you be in the Healing Houses tending patients?" Asked the she-elf.  
  
A male elf with long amber hair and rich golden-amber eyes dropped down beside the she-elf.  
  
"How did you know it was me Elurienn!" whined Aariel in mock despair.  
  
"Its only you that smells like Athelas leaves, plus, your shadow was blocking the sun," laughed Elurienn.  
  
The pair spoke to each other and laughed with each other, their blossoming love still unknown to them.  
  
But, unbeknownst to the two Elves, a white robed figure was watching. This one had hair the color of snow and a sinister looking staff with a white globe perched on the top.  
  
The scene changes.  
  
Now it was a Mari instead of Elurienn. They looked so similar, but Mari's hair was slightly straighter. The male was no longer Aariel, but someone with a shadowed face that she could not see. Long golden hair was all she could make out.  
  
The white wizard started to laugh and he pointed his staff at Mari. A long white beam erupted from his staff and it shot out towards her. She screamed as she felt a searing pain shoot across her face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mari sat up abruptly and spun around, causing her to topple over, for she was tangled in her blanket. Her head hit a rock and her arm slashed across a sharp protrusion. A nasty bruise was already beginning to form and her arm started to bleed. A sudden reflex made her touch her other cheek and when she brought her hand away, there was a large amount of blood.  
  
The sun was already beginning to rise and Gandalf was the first to wake, followed by Legolas, then Aragorn, then Boromir, then Gimli, and finally the hobbits. Mari wrapped herself in her blanket and hopped towards Gandalf, giving her a very comical look.  
  
Gandalf turned around to see a wrapped up brown figure hopping towards him blindly. 'Mari,' he whispered to himself with a smile evident in his eyes. It vanished however when he heard her voice.  
  
"Gandalf, can you help me? My arm is bleeding, so is my face, and I have a bruise. I don't want anyone else to see! Please help," whispered Mari in an urgent distressed voice. Gandalf led the still wrapped up being away from the eyes of the Fellowship. Only then did she remove her blankets.  
  
Gandalf brought out his staff and let a healing white light pour from the tip. It surrounded itself around Mari.  
  
"I could teach you to do that. You have the ability, only you wouldn't need a staff. Mari, what happened?"  
  
"This morning I was all twisted in my blankets and I fell on some rocks," replied Mari. It wasn't EXACTLY a lie. It was kind of true; she just hadn't given the whole tale. That's all really.  
  
"Alright then." Gandalf said with a calculating gaze at Mari. She shrugged innocently and ran off to join everyone else.  
  
'Its starting. The ring is going to take over Frodo. Saruman is going to try and take over Silmarien all because of what happened with Elurienn. Oh Mari. I wish I could help, but only one person can help. I hope you realize It by yourself," thought Gandalf to himself. Mari had had several parental figures, and Gandalf saw himself as one of them.  
  
Mari was having one of the best times of her life at the moment. She could actually walk ON the snow. Frodo and the other hobbits were watching her angrily as she danced and jumped on the snow, and it didn't give way. They were having a much harder time making their way THROUGH the snow. Aragorn was laughing at her as she teased the hobbits as they tried throwing snow at her and she dodged. Then she would throw snow at them, and they wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that to get me!" Yelled Mari in a laughing voice. The hobbits grumbled at her and she sprinted from them.  
  
"Will you be careful!?? You're going to go off the side of the cliff at this rate!" yelled Sam angrily. Mari wasn't listening though. She and Legolas had gone very silent as their ears were turned towards the sky as though listening. She heard a sinister voice in the air. One that was chillingly familiar.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air!" cried Legolas as snow whipped past his eyes and through his hair.  
  
"ITS SARUMAN!" yelled Gandalf and he ran towards the edge of the cliff and began to yell verses in a language not known to Mari. Lightning was hitting the rocks above them and Mari was staring to get apprehensive. Suddenly, a shock of lightning hit above them and released a load of snow. An avalanche.  
  
Mari ran forward and grabbed Gandalf from behind to pull him in towards the rocks. Snow piled in on them and silence overtook. Not a soul was visible.  
  
Mari was fighting against the snow trying to make her way upwards as she choked against the snow. Her hand broke through and another, then she felt someone's hand wrap around hers then pull her up and out of the snow.  
  
Mari coughed a load and stared at Legolas, who had pulled her out of the snow. The mouthed a thank you rather than say one, because she was still coughing snow out of her system. Aragorn started to yell about someone trying to bring down the mountain and the others began to debate about which route to take. Boromir wanted to go through his city, Gandalf wanted to continue, Gimli wanted to take the route through Moria; which for some reason caused Legolas to shudder.  
  
Mari watched on as Boromir, Aragorn, and Gandalf argued until finally they came up with a decision. They would let the ring bearer decide. All heads turned towards Frodo.  
  
"We will go through the mines," he said with a tone of finality.  
  
"So be it," whispered Gandalf, his eyes had taken a strange glint, almost as if he was afraid.  
  
Mari gazed in silence at all the participants of the Fellowship. She was curious as to why all but the hobbits and Gimli seemed to shudder at the thought of the Mine of Moria.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. It was really kind to do so! If you could possibly do so again. Anyways..  
  
I hope everyone had a good holiday vacation and umm...have a good day...and ummm.uhhh.I don't know..  
  
CherryBlossom 


	9. A Journey in the Dark

Note to a certain someone named Sunsong.  
  
I am here to prove that Silmarien is a name from the world of Tolkien and here is my proof, taken from the very source itself:  
  
This is the Silmarien from the book, she has no relation to my character whatsoever, and I am just here to tell little Miss Sunsong that she is not as smart as she thinks she is.  
  
Silmarien: The only daughter and eldest child of King Tar-Elendil of Numenor. She was born in the year 548 Second Age, while Numenor was still young and its people uncorrupted. Although she was the eldest child of the King, after her father's death she was prohibited from receiving the Scepter, for the laws of that time allowed only male heirs to rule in Numenor (this law was afterwards changed; see Note under LORDS OF ANDUNIE). Her younger brother became King in her place, as Tar-Meneldur. Nonetheless, it was through the Lady Silmarien that the House of Elendil traced its lineage back to Elros Tar-Minyatur and the still more ancient High-elven ancestry. Her son Valandil became the first Lord of Andunie- a fair western province of Numenor- and from Valandil were descended Amandil and his son Elendil. From Elendil the Tall were descended all the Kings of Arnor and Gondor.  
As I have said before, this summary of Silmarien has nothing to do with my character, but is just proof that there was indeed a Silmarien in the course of History through the famous world of J.R.R Tolkien.  
I will go on with the story.  
  
A Journey in the Dark  
  
Mari grumbled as she walked. She was in a very foul mood. She had heard Boromir joking about how Mari needed protection and would not last well on her own. Mari had been very mad. She would prove them all wrong. Sillaluna was strangely silent as Mari inwardly fumed in anger.  
  
"The Walls of Moria," said Gimli, wonder and respect in his voice. Mari brought up her head and stared at the cliff faces of Moria. Actually, they were quite magnificent.  
  
"Don't worry milady, the darkness isn't all that bad once you get used to it," whispered Boromir to Mari. This time, she did something that was completely uncharacteristic. She whipped out her twin knives with frightening speed and pointed one at his throat and the other at his heart.  
  
"You will stop now. You will hear me, and you will respect me. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" she asked in a dangerously soft voice dripping with venom. Boromir, along with the rest of the Fellowship, stared at her in awe and shock. He nodded slightly; eyes wide open with something akin to fear. She sheathed her knives and walked past, purposely shoving him with her elbow. Everyone was quiet. Especially Boromir.  
  
Gandalf walked to the entrance and began to mutter some phrases about starlight and moonlight and suddenly, doors as bright as the heavens emerged upon the cliff walls. He then started to list off some possible passwords that were quite ineffective.  
  
Something in Mari's mind seemed to click. She ran over to Frodo and began to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Frodo, it's a riddle on the door. Speak friend and enter. Ask Gandalf what the elvish word for friend is and it will work," whispered the black haired being to Frodo. He nodded and ran over to Gandalf. Mari gazed at Frodo's retreating form and shook her head. She was stronger than Frodo, but being female made her lose any respect from the others.  
  
She thought back to the time Legolas had told her about those leaves, and then treated her wound. She suddenly hated herself for it. He thought she couldn't care for herself, so he had pitied her and helped her. Mari screamed at herself internally and vowed not to let anyone help her if she could help it. 'Let them see whose weak now!' she thought to herself. Sillaluna caught her little looks of anger.  
  
"*Silmarien, I know what you are thinking, don't let yourself be hurt by comments such as these. Boromir does not know what he is saying. The ring is taking his mind and forcing him to say things he does not mean to say. As for that Elf, he does not discriminate against you. He helped as he would to any other that had wounds. *" Sillaluna's words of wisdom lightened Mari a little. Though she still wanted to stay true to her vow, she felt somewhat better.  
  
"Mari? Are you feeling all right?" asked a worried Pippin to Mari. "Because, you know, you kind of freaked ol' Boromir there. He was only trying to sound concerned."  
  
"I'm fine and dandy, nothing to be worried about! Not my fault at all if Boromir decides to make and arse of himself. I'll show him I can fight for myself and DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!" Mari said, uncharacteristically raising her voice. But nothing more was to be said, for Frodo had spoken the words and the walls of Moria had slowly began to open in a sinister fashion. "Oh my." she whispered when she beheld the great doors opening.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something strange come over her. She looked towards the water instantly, feeling some sort of foreboding from that area. She was puzzled. Very puzzled. But soon, her suspicions were heightened when she saw the water begin to ripple ever so slowly. That didn't look right at all. She did the only thing sensible at a time like this.  
  
"Someone, anyone, I think there is something odd living in that lake." Said Mari to anyone that would listen. No one heard but Legolas, who turned and looked at the lake, and unfortunately Boromir, who scoffed.  
  
"My lady, now is not a time to be stating your fears of water, there is a quest at hand," he said harshly. Legolas seemed to be squinting at the water.  
  
"Do not bring judgment so harshly Boromir, I agree with her, there is something odd about that lake, but we must not tarry on it, for already we lag behind," said Legolas in a firm and steady voice. He turned and began walking into the mine, followed closely by Boromir. Mari turned and took one last look before making her way also into the mine. She arrived to see Boromir positively shuddering.  
  
"This is no mine, it's a tomb," said Boromir, uttering the last word in a shuddering cryptic voice. Mari, though she hated agreeing with anything she said now, agreed with him. The place more resembled a tomb, a very large one at that. Legolas snatched up and arrow imbedded in a dwarf's chest.  
  
"Goblins," he said disgustedly before taking an arrow from his quiver and placing it on his bow. Everyone else also readied their weapons hurriedly. Mari took out her knives and Sillaluna took up the pleasurable duty of sharpening her claws with a menacing look in her green eyes. She then hopped up onto Mari's shoulder.  
  
"Everybody out! OUT! We should have never come!" yelled a voice; no one was sure whose it was. Before anyone could make their way out, there was a wail and all snapped around. Frodo was being roughly dragged out by a serpentine-like tentacle wrapped around his ankles. The hobbits all began to panic and Sillaluna sprinted her way to the battle scene. Mari soon followed, hot at her heels. Frodo was dangling by his ankle, a look of utter terror on his face. Aragorn ran past her and into the water, slashing wildly at the tentacles. Mari shook herself and ran in too, slashing at whatever part of the monster that came into contact with her knives. She felt and arrow whiz past her head and she whirled around. Her eyes connected with Legolas's briefly before she turned and began to fight again. Mari soon found that this was not a fight Sillaluna would be safe in, for the cat most likely did not bode well with water. Mari grabbed the small black cat and thrust her out.  
  
"Luna, sit this one out, I can't let you die!" yelled Mari. Sillaluna looked at her briefly before nodding her feline head. Aragorn had successfully gotten Frodo out of the tangle and all were heading out and going quickly into the caves. The horrible creature began to follow, but Legolas shot in the face with one of his arrows. Mari mentally thanked him. The wall caved in behind the entire fellowship as they were soon cast in darkness. Mari felt a familiar feeling of claws on her shoulder and heard a small meow.  
  
"It looks as though we have no choice. We must take the passage through Moria. It will be a four-day journey to the other side. Be on your guard, there are older and more foul things than orcs in the darkness of Khazad-Dum," growled Gandalf. Mari stared, a bit stunned. It was so.dark. Sillaluna was meowing a bit in distress. It was quite obvious what she thought of caves. Mari looked over to Legolas saw his usually fair face extremely pale. She walked over, for she still owed him a great deal for getting rid of her scars.  
  
"What's wrong, er, sir?" asked Mari, she wasn't sure what sort of formality to use. But in doing so, she made Legolas smile.  
  
"You don't need to call me sir, Legolas is just fine. Do you not hate caves?" asked Legolas in curiosity.  
  
"You didn't answer the question, Legolas. But, since I'm not the type who changes the subject when I don't want to answer." she coughed falsely, causing Legolas to let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Forgive me, I simply do not enjoy being under the ground where all traces of fresh air are cut off. But my question still stands. Do you like caves?" he asked.  
  
"I've never been in a cave, so I wouldn't be able to answer, would I?"  
  
"I suppose not, well, I hope you.enjoy.your first experience," he said, straining the word enjoy. He obviously hated caves. Gandalf began to speak, causing them to perk up their ears.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," he whispered, confusion and worry in his voice. 


End file.
